Duel Academy Really Sucks Ouch
by rinpup14
Summary: What happenes when 3 sexy hott vampire sisters show up 2 duel academy, not bent on taking over the world, but finding romance, love, and maybe a little "action"


"Students of Duel Academy…I would like to introduce our new students form Miami, and also are a stomp team." Three girls came walking up the stairs of the stage wearing the same thing, baggy black sweat pants, black tank tops, black chest high hooded jackets, and a pair black and white Adidas. Most of the students were a little unsure of how to approach these girls, when Jaden decided to do it himself since no one seemed to move. "Hey what're your names?" The girls took off their hoods shocking everyone on how they looked, the girl in the middle had waist length, dark, red hair that was in two braids, green eyes, and three piercings on both ears. The girl on the left was a bit taller, sapphire blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair in a spiky bun, and an eyebrow piercing, and the girl on the right was a bit taller than both them, had elbow length light brown hair left in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and a nose piercing (a/n: _The nose piercing is like a small diamond not the loop_.). "Girls why don't you introduce yourselves." (_Red head_) "My name's Rayne Hendrix." (_Blonde_) "I'm Emily Hendrix." (_Brunette_) "Mines Kris Hendrix… (_unison_) pleased to meet you." "Kris will be in the Obelisk blue dorm, Rayne will be in the Slifer red dorm, and Kris will be in the Ra yellow dorm so make them feel comfortable students." As everyone was leaving Jade, Alexis, and Bastion showed the girls around the school grounds and were the dorms were, then afterwards they took the girls to the dorms so they could unpack and relax. "Hey Alexis is there a workout gym here?" "Yeah…if you want I'll go with you I need to work off some stress." "That would be great and I've got the perfect thing to relieve you of your stress." "Thanks Kris." '_This poor girl is full of stress and I need to be thoughtful and help her get rid of it_.' The girls arrived in the gym with most of the guys staring at them, Kris was wearing a black sports bra and black bike shorts with a red trim, while Alexis was wearing the same thing only it was blue with a white trim, which made her feel a little self conscious since Kris had such a well toned figure. "Hey Alexis you wanna spar with me?" "Sure why not, but I'm warning you I'm not gonna go easy on you." "Same with me." The girls fought their hardest against one another and getting cheered on by the guys that had stopped to watch them. Alexis threw her fist towards Kris trying to take her down, but Kris caught her arm, twisted it behind her back and then sat on her back. "Looks like I win." "Guess I need more practice." Not really…now let's head toward the bathtub so I can get rid of your bent up stress." "Ok." The girls went in the tub and Kris began her "treatment" to get rid of Alexis' stress. "Okay now lay your head and arms on the edge and turn your back towards me." "Alright…and thanks again Kris." "Please it was my pleasure." Kris began to massage Alexis' shoulders and back gentle loosening up all her muscles, then she became entranced and that gave Kris her chance. She leaned in and sunk her fangs into her neck sucking out all of her stress until there was none left, and then she leaned up against a rock and waited until Alexis was conscious again. Emily and Bastion were enjoying a well cooked meal even though she hadn't touched her food. "Aren't you hungry?" "Oh yes, but for something sweet." Bastion was about to reply when a few of the Ra boys came over and Emily could tell that his jealousy was rising and she loved it when the blood was like that, 'cause it made it all the sweeter. "Sorry boys, but I'm having dinner with Bastion tonight." She winked at him making him blush, then walked over to him, then walked over to him, took him by the hand, and walked outside, and as they were walking Bastion kept getting more nervous because Emily was holding his hand. "You alright there Bastion?" "Yes just fine…I hope you don't mind me asking, but does it hurt to get a piercing on your nose?" "Actually it doesn't hurt, it's tender after the piercing, but it doesn't hurt." "That's interesting." Emily noticed that no one was around and thought it would be a perfect time to rid Bastion of his jealously, so she stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to freak out. "Relax Bastion there's no need to be scared." After that sentence Emily began to suck out Bastions' jealousy, and then finished up, then leaned him up against a tree. '_Better to have him think he fainted then knowing I drank his blood_.' (_Back to Alexis and Kris_) "…lexis…Alexis…Alexis wake up." "Huh… (_yawns_) what happened?" "You fell asleep during the massage." "I did…well whatever you did I feel great thanks." "No prob'…we better get out before we get all pruney." "That's a good idea." '_Now to find a guy I can have fun with in more than one way_.' (_Moving back to Emily and Bastion_) "So you finally woke up." "What happened?" "Well I was hugging you and you hugged me back then passed out." "How embarrassing." "You looked cute while you were sleeping." Bastions' cheeks turned pink from that comment, and then turned a deep shade of red when Emily leaned in and pulled him into a lustful, passionate kiss, and then she pulled away licking her lips with a sly grin on her face while Bastion was still in shock. "You taste yummy Bastion just like peaches." Bastion snapped out of it and walked back to the Ra dorm with Emily who he officially had a crush on. "So Rayne how do you like it here at DA?" "It's great…but somehow I feel like my sisters are having too much fun." "Why do ya' say that?" "No reason really." Rayne suddenly sensed that Jaden was a little depressed and her blood began to rise. '_Oh no…not now_!' She covered her face trying to calm herself down, but the more she held back the worse it got and she backed away from side to side from getting dizzy. "Rayne are you ok?" "Please Jaden don't any closer…please don't…I…ahhh!" Jaden saw that Rayne had a nosebleed that wasn't normal like other nosebleeds and then saw she had collapsed form all the blood she had just lost. "Oh man…hold on I'll go get someone!" Rayne lightly grabbed Jaden's sleeve with her small hand hinting to him she didn't want that. "Alright I'll take you back to the dorm." He pulled her onto his back and began to walk toward the dorm. "Thank you…I'm sorry for causing trouble for you." "Nah…weird stuff happens here…"

Rayne: So this is a mix between 'Chibi Vampire Karin' and 'Yu-Gi-Oh GX'?

Rin: Yeah pretty much.

Jaden: Sounds like fun.

Rayne: Hey Rin what's my chest size?

Rin: Double D why?

Rayne: Just wondering.

Rin: Oh…..ok.


End file.
